Plants vs. Zombies: Vortex All Around
Plants vs. Zombies: Vortex All Around, also formely known as Plant VS Zombie Time And Spaces is a game currently being designed by Dzaky84 Description Meet your new neighbours on this never ending complex adventure, Many and Laura! The 2 pals had been next door while you were busy fighting off the zombies before a little mistake made them tangled in a world hopping problems. Game Mode * Main Story - Defeat zombies through every levels, reach zomboss and take back that coupon with your pals! * Brain Busters - Sometimes dave gets a little crazy and sets up a special fight for you with more difficulities... and conveyors! * Endless Zone - Try your best to survive in these world exclusives area where you will fend off zombies forever! * Minigames - Sometimes you gotta try something new, you know? So be ready for some fun minigames thorough the whole adventure! P.S: You have to unlock it. Areas * ''Player house -'' Similar to the plant vs zombie house from the first and second game. this time, it take place after modern day and contain the usual first plants and zombies, also acts as the introduction. * Mountain Grehnite - 'Appearing way up in a snowy mountain that was used to be a granite mining area, the player needs to reunite with Laura and Dave after their mishaps. Strong gusts of winds will blow away plants and zombies, but beware of the boulders. * 'Romans Empire - 'Taking place in the Ancient Rome in the 100 BC – c. AD 400, The player left the vortex into the Colloseum where warriors is currently fighting along with beasts that make the fight even harder. Weapon stands along with beasts will be a problem when the zombies teams up with them to attack the plants. * '''Magic Forest - '''Situated in another dimension filled with magical elements, the player is forced to survive in this lovely deadly Magical Forest after being stranded by the cortex excluding Crazy Dave who had been sent to another place. Empty logs will shield zombies and make an unfair passages in which none of them could be hurt by lobbing and straight shooting projectiles, several magic entities will also attack the plants using magic. P.S: Beware of the foggy mist! * '''Rocky Stone Beach '- After going through another portal, The Player is reunited with Crazy Dave who had been relaxing in a rocky beach after getting seperated by the player and the gangs. The beach contains dangerous waves and high tides will occur at random times, alongside the wrath of a nearby Tribal Zombies who wields torches and spears, nothing bad will surely happens. * '''Plantantis Kingdom - '''After the reunion, the player along with others found themselves in an underwater building located in the mythical Plantantis Kingdom, a plant kingdom full of joy before it sunk into the depth of the ocean. Since the lawn is underwater, an oxygen supplier is needed to survive this underwater war. A strong stream of water will drag your plants and zomboss's zombies down to the depth if you don't shield them with a strong plant. * '''Candy Carnival - Landing on a carnival in an alternate dimension full of sweets and more sweets, the player needs to fend theirself from the horde of brain tooth zombies using well, sweet plants! Several zombies uses sweets and rides in their advantages as the plants need to stay clear from the sweet smelling aroma that may make the dazed, talk about a problem. * 'Dry Dry Desert - '''The vortex opens up in an alternate dimension which is just a vast land of sands and heats. Unfortunately, the zombies are using materials to shield them from the agonizing heat wave that makes a problem rise for the plants, Dehydration that leads to them to being too dry to live. The Player needs to play a water supplying plants to keep the other plants stay fresh, aquatic plants won't be affected by the heat although there is no place to plant water exclusive plants. Be wary of the sandstorms that carries the zombies closer to the base as well. * '''Gargoyle Graveyard - '''After leaving the portal, The Player steps down to a creepy graveyard which is the home for spooky scary skelezombies!.. does that even exists? On this creeptacular battle, tombstones and statues are being obstacle agaisnt the plants as zombies will rise from their tombs and other creature like will appear alongside with the shiver inducing fog that blocks your vision agaisnt the impending doom. * '''Mystery Manor '- After the battle in the graveyards, the gang founds themself trapped in a SPOOKY mansion! Send your creepy plants against the spooky zombies including the Vimpires, Werewolf zombies and Spectral zombies! Be wary of the spectrals that can't be defeated by normal means as they requires ghostly attacks to defeat them, and watch out for the traps that can suddenly appear! * 'Gloomy caves - '''After the portal closes, the gang found themselves underground in a dark and gloomy cave, the good thing is there a river with water as clear as a crystal and the bad thing is that it's too dark to fight without any light sources! Darkness and the clear river will be a problem here as staglatites falls down from the ceiling and the geyser errupts from underground, alongside the come back of the Prospector zombie and miner zombie that attacks from behind. * '''Rainy Roadway '- Leaving the cave, the team ascends into the stormy street where the road is getting flooded by the harsh rain. Puddles will appear, allowing shallow aquatic plants to be played as well the cement street where Plant Pot is needed. The roadside walk also have broken down, where no plants can be planted and the destroyed tiles, where plants will gain a boost from the fresh grass and the smooth dirt terrain. Eletric and Icy plants can shine here since the rain have made a synergy with water plants possible. * 'Cloud Kingdom -' Ascending up through the storm, the gang finds a dream like Castle in the clouds with the warm sunshine and the cool breezes. Cloud tiles will support the plants to fight the zombies, but they will break upon being planted with a heavy plants such as wall-nut and forcing the player to uses plants that can carries the heavy plants. Holes in the clouds can be planted with flying plants as thunder clouds can boost an eletric plant and Rain clouds can be planted with shallow aquatic plants. * (coming soon) Transcript of Player House (Soon to be added) Items '''Exclusive Keys - '''They can be obtained by doing a certain quest or finding them in a specific level, they are used to unlock Minigames which rewards the player with a special plant when they win the minigame. '''Portal Keys - '''They can be obtained once they have reached the middle climax of the world they are in, they are used to gain access to the next world with the exception of worlds that continues each other. '''Key Objects - '''They can be obtained on a specific level which is marked with extra decorations, they are used to gain access to the Endless Zone of it's respective worlds. Plants and Zombies Plants vs. Zombies: Vortex All Around/Plants Plants vs. Zombies: Vortex All Around/Zombies Achievement Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Main Page Category:Plants vs Zombies: Time And Space